ROBLOX Studio 2006's Darkest Secrets
I was in a chat room with a couple of people from the ATR forum. We joked and played weird Scooby-Doo youtube poops and such. There was this one guy from 2006. We asked him a bunch of questions about old roblox and he responded in a normal way, but, there was this guy named Jeresky who asked him about the "Online" menu of ROBLOX Studio in 2006. The guy disconnected. The entire chat room was confused and so i began a quest so to speak on trying to find this menu. I began searching for downloads for ROBLOX 2006 but nothing appeared for pages upon pages of Google search. Eventually i found a dropbox download link and i decided to download it. I scanned it with malware-bytes and after that i ran it. It installed using a simple installsheild installer and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Soon after that i ran the program and i was greeted with a version of ROBLOX from 2006. It looked like a very early version like it was made in Visual basic, but it still worked. I went to the Misc. menu and found the online option. Upon clicking it, it crashed the application. I posted this to reddit and a guy who was a pretty good programmer told me that me and him and his buds could "dissect" the program and look for any code relating to it. So there i was, in a skype call, with a bunch of nerds shouting technobabble. One of them said that he had found some code. He typed in chat to set the time and date to 10/25/2006. Upon typing that, he completely stop talking and started making choking noises, eventually disconnecting from the call. Everyone else in the call didn't notice anything. Upon asking what happened to the other guy, they asked me "What other guy?". I felt confused, not knowing what to do, i told them that i needed to go and do something. So i started streaming in order to prove that the menu is real. I set my date to 10/25/2006 and opened up ROBLOX. I had clicked the pnline menu and, suddenly, a window with a keypad appeared. The window said "By Lowdoc". I had no clue what was happening, i was stuck in a dead end. I went on a ROBLOX livestream and asked "Who is Lowdoc?", A staff member reading the comment suddenly walked off camera and didn't come back the entire stream. I thought it was hopeless. I emailed ROBLOX about it one day and i got a response. "Hello, Micheal The person who is named Lowdoc was a designer in the early days of ROBLOX. One day, 10/25/2006, he did not come to work. When we tried calling him, he was not available. Ever since he was not spoken off, not even by his alleged best friends or his cousin. Sincerely, Cody Customer Service ROBLOX https://en.help.roblox.com/" I still don't know what happened to Lowdoc, or anything about the "Online" menu, if i find anything new, i will keep you guys updated here. ~SlimeWare